Immortality
by CellarDoors
Summary: Summary: During the last days of Arwen Undomiel, Legolas Greenleaf reflects, laments, and forgives.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are the rightful property of JRR Tolkien. **

The Evenstar is dying. Each breath she takes haunts the soul in its promise to become her last. Though she is still as lovely as she ever was, dark lines line her face, her eyes are no longer bright but filled instead with the haunts of mortality. I, an immortal, barely feel worthy of standing here in her presence.

The fellowship is all but gone. I, Legolas of the Green Leaf, and she, Arwen, are among the last standing. Two of the hobbits – the cousins, passed away near two centuries ago. Samwise soon followed, and my dear friend, Aragorn, was taken by mortal illness two years before. Gimli locked himself in the caves of the dwarves, where I suspect they faded into darkness.

As I watch the Evenstar fade, I cannot but think of the promise he had me make upon his death bed. A promise that... bound me. I was happy to make it, for I had no plans to leave for the Grey Havens, but now... I will not linger here when she has fallen. My heart is breaking even as hers lies broken and bleeding. I can suffer much; but the death of the last friend, sister, ally I have is perhaps too much. Death, I am certain, shall take me, else I shall wonder, as Arwen has, in shadow, doubt and darkness. Gone are the days when the sun would shine upon Middle Earth, coating the world in gold and silver. Gone are the times I would hear the song of my people and feel gladdened by it. Gone are those I once trusted, taken brutally by something I can never understand, but must continue to witness, until the last has gone.

She is so lovely. If I could, I would have loved her more than the sister she became to me. It was what she wanted – but I could not allow it of us. It seemed insult to Aragorn, to his memory, and my own heart would not beat in such steady rhythm with hers as she would have. For a long time, I withheld myself, roamed the lands I once knew. For a long time she withered away whilst I tried to grasp some concept of sanity.

The sense of loneliness was close at heart as I watched Arwen's eyes flutter open, grey speckled with the colour they'd once held as she managed a small smile up at me, even in the pain I was sure she still endured. "Do not mourn, mellon," she whispered "for I go to our fathers, and my darling at last." At her hand upon my cheek, I bowed my head, ashamed as fear of being alone gripped me.

"I would but follow you, Arwen, if I could," I whispered.

The elf raised her eyes to meet mine. "Nay. This world has much use of you, Legolas. You must stay upon it... you must bring light to the darkness. It is your destiny."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "Arwen, I tire. I cannot... continue without friend or foe known to me, and when you... I shall have no one."

"Then you shall make new friends,"

I shook my head, hating myself for expressing such emotion whilst she was the one who should be mourning, but unable to help it. "I would give anything to die a mortal death," I whispered fiercely.

"Nay... Legolas, you must promise..." she pauses to take a breath, the very action causing her to wince. I clasp her hand, as though that might draw her closer to me, and further from the Valar, selfish creature that I am. "Promise you shall never bring harm to yourself, that you shall never die under your own means." She cupped my cheek in a frail hand, forcing me to meet her gaze. "We shall meet again, in the Havens, but under the wishes of the Valar, not by our own deeds." I could barely speak, watching her face as she seemed to begin to gasp for breath, knowing there was naught I nor anyone else could do. "He is waiting for me," she breathed, her eyes seeking mine, filled with... hope.

Eventually I found my voice. "Go to him, Arwen. Go to him, and be at peace." She managed a small smile, eyes fluttering closed as she took a last breath, before falling still. I closed my eyes, and wept, the world slowly crowding around me as I realised, indeed, I was alone.


End file.
